


The Sacraments

by HappyLeech



Series: The Killerverse [6]
Category: Silent Hill, Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Gen, Serial Killers, violence implied, weird au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 02:24:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyLeech/pseuds/HappyLeech
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Henry doesn't know how close he's been to dying.<br/>-<br/>In which Walter is a decent dude (For the sake of Mother).<br/>-<br/>In which Eileen once made a mistake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Special Favours

For Cynthia, it was turning out to be just another day, trying to find the right guy to ‘take’, to give her ‘special favour’ to. When she noticed the people in the station disappearing, she at first thought she’d fallen asleep on the train, unsuccessful in her hunt. 

But then she saw him.

He was perfect. Mousy hair, tired, and probably willing to roll in the hay with her at the drop of a hat. She knew his type. She just didn’t know the station anymore. It must have been a dream, to drop such a perfect man in front of her.

“What, you’re asking my name? But isn’t this my dream?” She asked with a chuckle, watching his gaze bob between her face and her… ‘assets’ as he replied. Finally she admits that she’s Cynthia and if he had a tie, she’d be twirling it between her fingers as she promised him a ‘special favour’ for helping her get out of the station.

At first she figures she’ll get out of the station and then give it to him on the street, in the shadows by the trees, behind the toll booth. But then she sees a washroom where the washroom shouldn’t be, and knows her ‘dream’ is telling her to take him here. She feigns illness, nausea, hoping he’ll follow after her like all of her other boys, but when she enters the washroom, she finds herself somewhere else.

It’s not a dream. It’s…not a dream.

She’s calling for Henry, no longer promising her usual favour, but a legitimate favour, anything he wants, if he can get her out. But she knows he’s too late. 

That creepy guy, Sullivan, he’s found her, found her tools, and now she’s bleeding out. Her knives, the ones she was going to use on Henry, used on her. Ironic, considering the number of perverts and lonely men she’s dropped in washrooms on subways across America. She’s barely there when Henry finally comes, but she knows that Sullivan wouldn’t let him get to her in time.

“I never…got to give you that favour…” she stutters, before laughing, coughing up blood, and going still.

\--

“̑ͯͩ̌ͨͦ̈Ḯ͆͆͊…̑̾̅̉ͭ̃̓..̐̍͂ͦhͫͩͩ͒.̀.͌̾ͩȓ̃̈ͪ̓̓t͆ͮͮ̄sͩͥͥͨ…̉̊̌́̈́̑̿.ͭͤ́̏ͣ͒hͦ̏̒͆̂ͥ̈eͮ…̆̍…̍̃ͣͯ̄yͬͨ̓…̈̆.̉ͫ̆́ͮ͒.̈́̔̒ͤ͛s͐p̏̾…̅ͭ̀͂̂͂c̃ͮͪi̾͊͒.̿̏.l…̐ͥ.̄.̋̆̽͋̔ͨͦav͊̆̊̍.̈́͒̒͒̅.͛̔ͮ̓́̉ͯoͬͣ́̊̌̔r̐̓̀ͣ͑̊͛…”̽͒̊ͬͫ̋̚

͆̓̇ͥ-̓̌ͧ̋̊̚̚

“̑̄S̃s̉̆̒̓͌ͩs̊ͩ̒s͒ͯ̌͋̌̚s̏̏̅̽sͨ̋̽̔̋sͣś̏ͩ͐̑͑̐s̆ͪͧͣ͐s̍̃̆̈́ss̑ͧ̿̽s̉sͨsͮ͛ͦsp̈ͦ͋̊͆̒̎ẽͥ̉͆̈cͭï̒͐̽a͛͒ͧͥ̐͑ͮl……͒͂Fͤ̈́̒̎͋͒̏a̽̽̏v̂̋͊ͨ͗v̑ͮv̉ͫ͊̂̆̀ͣvͤͫv̈ͨͥͥ̂v̎̚̚v̈́̿͗vv͑̃̍͒̐vͮ̀̌v͊̍̅́ͤ̚oͩ̃ǔ͌̾r̓͗̆ͥ̎̓̅…́̐ͪ̂”̐ͩͫ́̇


	2. I've Seen the Devil!

After reading about it in that weird magazine, Jasper knew what his next target was. The Wish House, that old orphanage, the one that stupid nosy guy had talked about in the article, was perfect. Old and rickety and in the middle of a very flammable forest.

So he’d driven himself out there, the old car he’d stolen from that place he’d torched a few month back, 4 dead no suspects, barely making it. He parks, then goes ahead to start getting everything ready. All the candles he could find, set out on the fence, burning bright.

Then that other guy showed up, the weird twitchy one, who’d looked at Jasper too long, who’d started asking questions, who seemed way to trusting. The perfect mook.

Jasper hadn’t planned on adding a body to this fire.

Then the guy trades his chocolate milk to Jasper for that stupid trowel, and Jasper is having a strange change of heart. Did he have to kill this guy? Luring him to the Wish House wouldn’t be that hard- “H-h-h-hey, l-look at t-t-t-this!” and set the fire, the best one yet, but…

But when has a change of heart done Jasper any good? Besides, that guy is going to figure Jasper had something to do with the fire once it starts and Jasper disappears. And who’s to say the ‘forest fire’ isn’t going to get the guy anyways? 

Jasper knows he has to burn.

So when the man walks off, Jasper moves. He’s got everything he needs to set the house ablaze in the car, and he starts hauling it in, prepared to grab the guy, to use his stutter to lure him in later. He’s used it to lure lots of other people around, after all. Him and Sein and Bobby, together.

He’s barely even started his preparations when someone else arrives, the Devil. 

The one who took Jasper’s friends. And now he’d the one burning. 

That guy runs in, and Jasper is laughing, screaming. He met the devil, finally met the devil, and now everything is going to burn. He doesn’t even care as he falls, the candle stick falling from his hands, the pain enveloping him.

It’s all fire.

-

“̦̝͌ͦ̑̀T̹̣̻̠͕̝͋̓h̐ͧĕ̓ ̩̈͆̓̐d̹͙͇̖͎͋ͨ̀̋̇̓̚e͔͒͆͌̽̎̎̈v̺̗̪̙̩̮͎͛̇iͮ̄ͮ̊ͩͨ̑l͕̗̼̳̗ͥ̔̔ͬ…̩̎̓ͦ̚.̱̭ͧ̑͋̐ͭ͂Ȉ̙͖̞͓͛̅͋̃̃̄ͅ’̩̖̠ṿe̱̍ͪ ͔̤̞̫̬̈̽s̲̪̣͙̻̭͇͗e͈͎͓̙e̺̻͓̾̔n͈ͨ̓̾̄ ̟͆t͙̮̗̹̭̀͂ͦh͈̻͎̥̘̭e̬̖̙͚̒ͤ d͎̲͉̤̝̻ḛ̰̖͙̐͆ͩv̹̝i͙̺ḽ̲̅̌ͤ̎!̱͛̒̅”̪̟̹͚͇͆̓ͫ̄͐


	3. Singing Sinner

“Get me outta here!” Andrew screamed, banging on the doors. His fellow workers had locked him in the room, once they discovered what he had been doing. They had been bad little boys and girls, and bad little boys and girls needed to be punished. The book of the Order mentioned a trial by fire, but it was too wet in the prison, so a trial by water was what he did instead. 

And it wasn’t his fault they all had sunk to the bottom. 

They had lacked the conviction, obviously.

When he heard the doors unlock, when someone threw them open, he had been ready to sing their praises. But then he looked at the man, tired, bloody, and clutching tightly to a weapon, a realized he needed to be punished too. After a few sentences, he escapes, to make his way back to the chamber where the little ones proved their worthlessness in the eyes of the Order’s God.

But then…he runs into that kid, the Sullivan one, the one who was Special. But the kid wants nothing to do with him, even after he tells him of the sacrifices, the bad little boys and the naughty little girls taken to the water for His Cause.

No matter what Andrew says, no matter how he pleads, the Sullivan kid runs off, leaving Andrew alone. 

With his thoughts.

His dangerous thoughts.

Maybe…maybe maybe maybe if he takes that man, the worn and bloody Sinner, tries him in the water like all those little boys and girls, maybe the Special child will return and will accept his help.

With a laugh, Andrew scuttles off, down to the dank rooms where hundreds of children lost their lives.

He’s still laughing when a man, a Special man, is holding him under, drowning him like the bad naughty Sinful man that he is. 

And Andrew floats.

\--

“H͇̜͙̲̮̱͆̈́̏ ͐A̠̠̲͎̰̟͙̓̑̒̿ ͥ̄̈́ ̣͔͂̌́H͖̪̎͆̑̆͂̏͆ ̜̖̪̯̹̝͗̈́̔A͉̩̗̯̱̓́͒̃̾̐ ̭̞̫͎̙͇̩ ̬͙͇͛ͧ̓̄̅ͯH̞̘̹̺͕͔̃̊̉̅ͬ ̯̱̗̻͎̠̈͑͐̎̒A͔̝̘̼͈̲ ̼͕͙̖͕̥̥̐͂ ̺̻̤̀̆H͕͖̖̙͔̜͖̉ͦ ͪA̬͇̩̎ͥ́̎̒~͖̬̖̓̈́ͨͨ͒ͩ ̹̱̮̝̠“͓̼̫̭ͩ̽̽̉


	4. Damned Brats

Richard hated kids. He despised the little brats, and only considered them to be human once they’d reached age 25. Not that Richard and his trusty tazer were going to let the snotty nosed spawn get that far. 

No one thought it was his fault that the kid next door had a seizer. 

No one thought that it was his fault that that kid jumped out into traffic. 

No one thought it was his fault that that crosswalk became known as ‘Jumpers Lane’. 

But, Richard knew that Henry knew. He’d been there, when the brat next door had gone down, when the first kid jumped, trying to escape the bolt of lightning. 

Richard knew that Henry knew, that Henry had seen, but he couldn’t do anything. 

Not yet. 

But then it happened, the world…changed, and Richard ran into Henry. Richard had his gun, and Henry just a golf club, bent and broken. Not much of a match at all.  
But then Henry runs off, and Richard is left, trying to figure out what to do next. He finds that little brat, the one always snooping around the complex, but when he goes to grab the snot-nosed bastard, he’s gone.

And Richard is left wandering.

Of course, it isn’t his apartment complex anymore, and so he takes to snooping. He can’t get into Galvin’s room, for some reason, and Henry’s is so tightly shut he stops trying.

The door to his room is open.

\--

When he sees Henry next, the bastard has more wounds and a new golf club, but Richard can’t do anything. The current running through his body is making it hard to focus, and he can’t even hear what he’s saying.

He knows that little brat is in the room too, and he can only hope Henry ‘takes care’ of him in a way that would make Richard proud as his flesh crackles and chars.  
\--

"̪̥̙̏̈ͮ͗̅ͣĎ͔̙̙ͣ͒̽̂̉a̖ͮ̇ͤͧͮͭ̈m̘͍n̯ͨͬ͌͆ͩ̎e͇̎͐d̤̹̫͎͚͙̖ͬͪ̉ͩ.̭͎̃͒ͩ̑̋ͪ̾.̿̀̌ͅ.̫̦̤̬͍͌ͅB̠͍͔̱͕̹̟̽r̘̫̞͖͍̞ͨ͒͑͐̊ͅa̘̙̼̽̀̋͒ͬ́t̳̳͎̅̓͗s͇̬̯̦̰͍͕ͫ̊̋̉̾ͭ.̰̩̳̞̘̹̭.̭̤̋ͧ̑͐͑ͩͅͅ.͍̟͙̳̬̣̇̈̌̑̉"̤͈̰̻̲͍ͥ̏


	5. It wasn't her Fault

Eileen never meant for it to happen. It was an accident, she told herself. He’s come at her, out in the shadows after work. She only had the knife because her father had given it to her. 

But 

She’d been having trouble with the guy at work.

She’d told someone how she’d love to see him dead.

She’d been in a public confrontation with him before.

So she ran.

Her name wasn’t Eileen then, it was Marion, and after 4 states, 3 lousy jobs, and 1 regrettable sexual encounter, Marion was dead and Eileen was alive.

She told Frank Sunderland, the super of the apartment, that she was just out of college, that she was looking for somewhere good to stay, that she had a possessive, violent ex.

He believed her.

She got a job, a steady one that brought in some extra cash and a better id.

She got some friends, not as good as the ones she had before, but still great.

She met a guy, but then he holed himself up in his apartment for days.

But, as she would learn, that was not on purpose.

When that other man came to her door, she thought she’d been found. She was prepared to call for Frank, to duck and weave, but he’s caught her tight.

All she remembered was asking if the child had found his mother.

Then she’s in a hospital, then she traveling insane worlds, battling insane creatures, running from that man.

Then she’s with him, Henry, chain in hand, running.

Then she’s walking towards a pit of blood, ready to die on command.

\--

"͈̦̘̞̫̈́̓͒͐̿̈̏H̳͔͈̹͆̄͐͊̀E͇͇̳̤̩ͥ͒̆̎ͧ̓ͮN̯̙̳̳̩̩̜ͯR̳ͧ̊̍ͧ̊͊̊Y̱͓͈͓͈̙̻͋̇͋ͪ̚!̯̞̦̳̱̆͒ͨ̈́̆̏"̉̓̈́̄̽̌͛


	6. All for Her

Walter knew that they all deserved what they had got. 

More than a hundred had died by her hand, but he would not let her take the Receiver.

Thousands of fires and thousands of deaths came from his flame, but he would not let him take the Receiver.

Hundreds of children were killed and tortured by his shattered mind, but he would not let him take the Receiver.

60 teens jumped from him and his zapper into traffic, but he would not let him take the Receiver.

She had been kind, once, when she had a different name. But she had killed and was guilty and he would not let her stay by the Receiver.

The Receiver had no guilt, no stain upon his soul, and he would make a prefect sacrifice for Mother.

\--

“ͮ̓̈́͌“͈̤͚2͕ ͍͓̭͙̩͉1̻̘ ̳1̮ ̥̳̖̲2̫̤̞͓ ̙1̝ ͔̰̟͍̻̗͈ ̙̭̳ͅ R̠̫̰̮͖̮̪ ̘͖͎E C̮̗̘̻͕̙ ̼̥͕̤̰͓̝E̻̗̥̠̥ͅ I̙͓̲̩̺̰͇ ̰͕̤̟V̙̳̖͖̼ ͉͇̲͓͕͚͉E R̹͙̳͎̦ ̪̻̘“̗͔


	7. What the Hell?

Henry has no idea what’s going on. Everyone he’s met, coming out of that hole, has died.

Until Eileen.

But now there are ghosts chasing them. 

Cynthia is screeching, trying to entangle Henry and drag him away.

Jasper seems intent on burning everything in his path.

Andrew tries to drag him into the water, laughing the entire time.

Richard shoots and almost doesn’t miss.

Eileen doesn’t laugh at the joke about everyone but her being out to kill him. 

Henry apologizes.

Then she starts to cry like a child before running off.

Walter is confusing and cryptic and a pain in his ass. 

The only person Henry needs saving from is Walter, and definitely not Eileen.

\--

"̰͓̎̐ͬ̆W̖̋͌̔ͦͧ͑h͎ͨ̿ḁ͍t̖̬ͫͧ͊ͨ.̩̌̊̎͊ͦͣ.̫̮̜̥̺͂ͣ.̩̭̣̹̤͚̒ͩͤ̄̃t̖ͮ́̇́̈̊ȟ̻͔̩̻̜̭̗͆́͐e̥͉̝ͤ ̺̲̬h̺̘ͣ̓̽ͯ̊͗̏e͇ͧͬ̆͋̋̑l͚̭̠̬ͮ̔ͨ͆ͅl̗ͤ?̬͔͊̂ͅ"̹ͬͮ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand it's done!
> 
> Wow totally banged the rest of this out in like 2 or 3 hours. ._. I am obviously crazy.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you liked my...thing. Even with Walter and Henry's chapters being so short. 
> 
> :D Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> I was talking to a friend about how Cynthia's "Special Favours" could have meant something else.
> 
> And now I'm writing a series of stories where (almost) everyone is trying to kill Henry.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Last Rites](https://archiveofourown.org/works/904453) by [Slyboots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slyboots/pseuds/Slyboots)




End file.
